Continuation of the research for the Computerized Campimeter will lead to a device that will, for the first time in a modern setting, allow for measurement of the visual field when a central scotoma exists. The device will be ultimately used by a clinic, and therefore it will be designed such that its cost and operation will be in-line with commercially available automatic perimeters. The primary differences between the Computerized, Campimeter and conventional automatic perimeters is specially designed hardware that will maintain fixation in patients with pathological areas of non-vision that include the exact center of the field. The software developed for the Computerized Campimeter contains sophisticated algorithms that have the ability to precisely define a scotoma, without statistically fabricating data, thereby making comparison tests more reliable. The software does so in a test-time that is equivalent with commercial automatic perimeters. During the Phase II research a more sophisticated prototype will be developed along with pre-production models, and these units will be compared side-by-side with automatic perimeters and more sophisticated instruments such as the Scanning Laser Ophthalmoscope. When the device is in production, cost estimates predict that it will be affordable to practitioners - to both ophthalmologists and optometrists. The completed device will be able determine the character and extent of centrally located visual field defects in diseases such as age-related macular degeneration, following the fate of laser treated diabetics, following newer surgeries of the macular larea, following macular edema, retinal defects including retinal holes and tears, the effectiveness of treatment of 'wet' AMD through Photo-Dynamic Therapy, and pituitary and visual pathway tumors. [unreadable] [unreadable]